


Хитрый план

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: «Вы должны написать в своей газете, что Питер Паркер — не Человек-Паук».





	Хитрый план

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к фильму «Человек-Паук: Вдали от дома», так как события развиваются после его первой послетитровой сцены. AU, где Карен осталась работать в газете. Упоминается канонный гет.

— Вы должны написать в своей газете, что Питер Паркер — не Человек-Паук.  
Карен — из уважения к настойчивости посетительницы — перестаёт смотреть в ноутбук. Девчонка серьёзна, очень серьёзна, даже серьёзней, чем нарисованная у неё на майке самая сердитая кошка в мире. Она стоит посреди кабинета Карен и буравит её взглядом.  
Возможно, эта девчонка выиграла пару мировых чемпионатов по гляделкам. Если не выиграла, её стоит отправить. Если таких чемпионатов нет, их надо устроить: у США все шансы на победу.  
— Послушайте, мисс Джонс…  
— Эм Джей. Зовите меня Эм Джей.  
— Эм Джей, я не могу написать, что Питер Паркер — не Человек-Паук. У нас в «Нью-Йорк Бюллетень» нет никакой информации по этому делу. Мы не можем дать опровержение публикациям «Дейли Бьюгл». Мы — журналисты, мы не должны лгать. Вдруг их источник прав?  
Не «вдруг», думает Карен, разглядывая Эм Джей. Источник прав, и поэтому Мэтт и Фогги встрепенулись и решили предложить Паркеру защиту его интересов, а Эм Джей стоит здесь, упрямая и непробиваемая, как все известные Карен женщины по фамилии Джонс, и пытается развязать маленькую и заведомо проигрышную информационную войну. У неё же на лбу написано, что она — девушка супергероя: Карен видит таких насквозь, сама чуть не вляпалась — и слава всем богам, что не вляпалась! — хотя другом супергероев быть тоже ох как геморройно.  
— Джей Джона Джеймсон лжёт, а вы не можете?  
— У меня — моя совесть, а не Джоны, и я хочу спать спокойно.  
Кощунственно было бы написать лживую статью в бывшем кабинете Бена Уриха. Даже во благо, думает Карен. Моральные дилеммы — это отвратительно.  
— Оке-е-ей, — тянет Эм Джей. — А что если я скажу, что я — Человек-Паук?  
— А ну выпусти паутину?  
— Это не развлечение, — Эм Джей задирает нос.  
И всё ещё смотрит на Карен.  
— Ты не Человек-Паук.  
— А что, Человек-Паук не может быть женщиной? Это дискриминация.  
— Послушай, Эм Джей, почему бы Паркеру самому не прийти и не дать комментарий? Он хотя бы уже замешан во всей этой истории и рано или поздно должен будет ответить людям.  
— Думаю, он занят. Когда я в последний раз его видела, он при помощи лучшего друга обдумывал, как и где лучше незаметно пересечь мексиканскую границу.  
Карен вздыхает. Мальчишки всегда такие мальчишки, что в шестнадцать, что в тридцать два. Да и девчонки всегда одинаковы. Ситуация, безусловно, отвратительная, но помочь Эм Джей хочется. Это сложно, пока она юлит и не подтверждает вслух, что Питер Паркер — Человек-Паук.  
— Хочешь сказать, что его оболгали, — начинает Карен, думая, как лучше закинуть удочку.  
— Оболгали, — слишком быстро отвечает Эм Джей. — Вот думаю, повезло же Сорвиголове, что его враги не повели себя настолько же бесчестно в том же, например, деле с «Объединёнными конструкциями».  
И смотрит, смотрит!  
Интересно, а Эм Джей — не родственница Джессики? Просто однофамилицы не могут иметь в крови такую схожую тягу нервировать людей, а ещё одинаково вызывающее поведение и детективный склад ума. Неужели эта девочка догадывается о личности Сорвиголовы?  
— Так. — Карен коротко кашляет. Закрывает ноутбук, хотя на том заклеены камера и микрофон. Оглядывается. Уверенности в отсутствии камер и прослушки нет всё равно, поэтому слова она подбирает осторожно. — Вот если бы нам в редакцию принесли любой костюм Человека-Паука, до публичного появления мистера Паркера на судебном заседании, мы бы нашли способ доказать, что они — разные люди.  
— Нифига запросы.  
Эм Джей коротко вскидывает брови и разворачивается на каблуках.

***

— Но как ты…  
— Просто взяла из шкафа и запихала в рюкзак, пока он нёс мне какао с кухни. Делов-то. Вот поэтому маленькие женские сумочки — отстой.  
Эм Джей пожимает плечами, пока Карен смотрит в принесённый подарочный пакет. Красивый, глянцевый, в яркий цветочек. В пакете лежит красно-синий костюм Человека-Паука и пара вебшутеров.  
Они стоят вдвоём на пустынной набережной. С Гудзона дует ветер. Погода — что надо: пасмурная и драматическая, и сама Карен — в толстовке с капюшоном, и пакет она прижимает к себе как самую таинственную контрабанду.  
— Веди себя естественнее, — советует Эм Джей, которая даже тёмные очки не нацепила. Пришла как есть. — На улице плюс двадцать семь, а ты в капюшоне. Люди в лучшем случае подумают, что ты нарик.  
Вот знал бы ещё кто, когда они взаимно перешли на «ты»?  
— А откуда ты знаешь секрет личности Сорвиголовы? — Карен стаскивает капюшон.  
— Я не знала, — фыркает Эм Джей. — Я просто предполагала. Мне нравится разгадывать загадки, чисто для себя. Ну, например, кем была женщина из долины Исдален, могли ли Зодиак и Джозеф Чендлер Ньютон III быть одним и тем же человеком, может ли слепой адвокат быть уличным мстителем.  
Про себя Карен чертыхается. Но они с Эм Джей в одной лодке.  
— Может, стоило предупредить Человека-Паука, что мы берём его костюм? — запоздало спрашивает она.  
— Не-а. — Эм Джей качает головой. — Питер не позволит никому подставиться. А если мы сделаем всё быстро и аккуратно, сопротивление будет бесполезно, а проблема — решена. И тем более у него есть другой костюм. Получше. Если что-то случится, голый на улицу не побежит.  
— А жаль, — вырывается у Карен.  
Эм Джей на всякий случай испепеляет её взглядом. Карен быстренько напоминает себе, что классная задница принадлежит парню Эм Джей, шестнадцатилетнему школьнику, и находится вне закона.  
Впрочем, как и весь её обладатель.  
А ещё она до сих пор боится как-нибудь спалиться тут с этим костюмом.  
— А он… — Фиг бы знал, как его называть, Питер или Человек-Паук. — Он не будет спрашивать, куда ты сегодня запропала?  
— Не-ет, — смеётся Эм Джей. — Я зашла и сказала, что иду на новый фильм про Теда Банди и это не обсуждается. Они с Недом сделали такие рожи… Мальчиков в наши дни не затащишь на фильм про маньяка, знаешь.  
— Там же Зак Эфрон.  
— Типа, да.  
Карен заговорщицки смотрит на Эм Джей и улыбается.  
— У нас есть ещё три с половиной часа до того, как освободится мой друг. Не будешь против компании?  
— Ну пошли. Тогда, получается, я вообще не соврала, — решает Эм Джей.

***

Зал суда, в отличие от редакции, Карен не нравился никогда. В редакции пахнет бумагой и чернилами, кофе и китайской лапшой, это приятные ароматы; в зале суда — пылью, хренью, которой натирают лаковые поверхности, несочетаемыми парфюмерными ароматами и потом. Мэтт и Фогги уговаривали её вернуться в дело, но после долгих раздумий Карен осталась в «Бюллетене». Не только потому, что бросать Эллисона в обескровленной после нападения Пойндекстера редакции было подло, или потому, что в газете платили зарплату. Нет. Просто журналистика выбрала Карен даже раньше, чем Карен выбрала журналистику, и расставаться с этой профессией ей больше не хотелось.  
Было бы совсем здорово, если бы не приходилось никогда-никогда заходить в зал суда. Ничего хорошего в этих залах — если не считать симпатичных мужиков по обе стороны прений, — Карен отродясь не видела. Но от этого заседания никак не откосить, да и его, возможно, быстро свернут. После новости о том, что Питер Паркер — Человек-Паук, на него первым делом посыпались не нравственные, а очень даже материальные претензии, и этот суд грозил стать первым в длинной-длинной цепочке судов, на которых Питер Паркер, убийственно серьёзный, в костюме и галстуке, будет безуспешно твердить, что он не Человек-Паук, а Фогги и Мэтт будут ему поддакивать. Всё это, конечно, ради того, чтобы рано или поздно в зал явился какой-нибудь козёл и проблеял, что у него есть неопровержимые доказательства, и на Питера разом рухнула вся наступившая по законам штата уголовная и административная ответственность.  
Благодаря их с Эм Джей плану ничего этого не случится. Ну, или хотя бы случится гораздо позже, не сейчас. Мальчику хотя бы доучиться дадут, а не затаскают по пыльным залам с пыльными занудными судьями.  
Карен осматривает зал. Конечно, здесь репортёры с кабельного и из «Дейли Бьюгл»; и Эм Джей, не разберёшь, что у неё строже, лицо или платье; и рядом с невесёлым Питером, как и ожидает Карен, одно место пустует. На заседание явился только Фогги, обычное дело.  
Карен подмигивает Фогги, тот ей улыбается; Питер тоже неловко кивает и продолжает говорить Фогги что говорил. До слуха Карен долетают обрывки вроде «...возможно, лучше не в Мексику… с кем у нас нет договора об экстрадиции?»  
Бедный.  
Эм Джей, иногда отрываясь от блокнота, в котором что-то рисует, скользит взглядом поверх головы Карен. Будто они вообще не знакомы. Будто Карен не хватала в кино каменно-спокойную Эм Джей за плечо в особо волнительные моменты.  
Когда судья говорит, что не может задерживать заседание, а Фогги приподнимается со словами «Ваша че...», происходит нечто незапланированное.  
— Простите за опоздание, — говорит Мэтт, являясь в дверях. Проходит в тишине на своё место, водя тростью перед собой.  
Одарённая юная разведчица Эм Джей раскалывается. Встречается взглядом с Карен. И во взглядах друг друга обе не могут прочитать ничего, кроме «Что за фигня?!»  
Если Мэтт здесь — значит, их план провалился?  
Они не слушают речь. Не замечают, как косится на них удивлённый их знакомством Питер. У Карен в голове проматывается вчерашний вечер: Мэтт же согласился, что это правильный поступок, когда она принесла ему костюм, и сказал, что во время судебного заседания где-нибудь в городе обязательно появится Человек-Паук.  
Так какого же чёрта…  
Карен не сразу осознаёт: у репортёра из «Дейли Бьюгл» оглушительно жужжит телефон. Пиликает сообщение у другого. Её телефон тоже просыпается ещё до конца речи судьи, а Питер так вообще порывается вскочить, но Мэтт и Фогги не дают.  
Половина зала вибрирует от звонков и сообщений. Судья наконец тянется за лежащим перед ним планшетом и включает прямой эфир.  
— Человек-Паук замечен в Клинтоне, — сообщает корреспондент в прямом эфире. — Прямо сейчас он ведёт в доках борьбу с бандой контрабандистов. На место выехали наряды полиции.  
«Что это значит?» — пишет Эм Джей.  
«Что Человек-Паук не в этом зале», — отвечает Карен и переводит растерянный взгляд на Мэтта.  
Мэтт безмятежно улыбается.  
Должно быть, он провернул какой-то хитрый план для того, чтобы дотошная Эм Джей разуверилась в том, что он Сорвиголова, понимает Карен — и наконец расслабляется.  
Всё снова прошло лучше, чем по первоначальному плану.

За четыре часа до…

— Я сдаюсь, — говорит Мэтт в телефонную трубку, стоя в так и не натянутом до конца костюме Человека-Паука. — Я реально сдаюсь. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Намекаешь, что у меня телосложение как у подростка? — почти обиженно спрашивает Дэнни.  
— Намекаю, что спандекс, конечно, тянется, но если я попытаюсь в этом прыгнуть, стану говорить очень тонким голосом.  
— Или он порвётся на заднице, и твою задницу покажут по всем каналам, — Дэнни зевает.  
— Что меня тоже не устраивает, несмотря на то, что я не увижу собственного позора. Приезжай. Подходящее дельце я уже нашёл. Когда ты ещё на паутине полетаешь?  
— Но что подумают девочки, когда увидят тебя в зале суда?  
— То же, что и всегда, Дэнни. Что на самом деле это какой-то хитрый план.


End file.
